1. Technical Field
This invention relates to safety devices for roller skates and roller blades and more particularly to a light system for providing ground effects and illuminating the skates of the skater for show and as a safety consideration by drawing attention to the skater.
2. Description of Prior Art
The use of roller skates and particularly in-line skates such as roller blades are very popular for recreational use. Often skaters will skate near dusk or at night in parking lots and the like. Reflective strips and the like do not provide adequate protection in poorly lit areas. Conventional battery powered skate lights provide front headlights, stop lights, and lights on the skate.
Moreover, skate light systems currently on the market utilize a beam on the boot as a front headlight, red lens on the boot actuated by a pressure means showing a stop light, or by lights extending from the side of the boot.